Crisis On Infinite Earths
by destielxoxo
Summary: A portal mysteriously appears in the bunker leading Dean, Sam and Castiel to the world that Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki call home. How will they deal with their fans at Comic-Con and what would happen if they're the cause of the peril of their doppelgänger? Will they need to search for extra help in another universe? If so, which one?
1. CHARLIE!

"How's the hunting life?" Sam asked while he positioned himself behind the kitchen bench.

"Not so great. I guess I thought it would be more… magical," Charlie complained as she squished her butt into the hard seat and leant her arms against the table.

"This life is anything but magical. This way of living isn't something you choose," Dean said as he walked through the doorway.

"What's up with the ponytail," Charlie chuckled.

"It was getting in the way," Dean said as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Dude. Seriously, just take it out. You look ridiculous," Sam complained through gritted teeth.

"You should be thanking me. I was THIS close to chopping It all off," Dean demonstrated with his fingers.

"If you cut my hair just remember I'm in your body too. I can do much worse," Sam stared intensely at Dean.

"Ah Dean, did you just say 'my' hair?" Charlie said as she creased her eyebrows.

"Um. Yeah, there's something we may need to tell you," Sam spoke through pressed lips.

"If you guys watched season 7 of the Arrow without me," Charlie pointed firmly at the short haired prince behind the kitchen bench.

"You were away for a year I couldn't wait that long," Dean wined apologetically as he took a few more steps through the doorway and entered the kitchen.

"Wow Sam, I expected that from Dean but not you," Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I know it's a little messed up, but I AM Dean," Dean spoke desperately.

"Yeah, and I'm Castiel," Chalie said sarcastically.

"No, You're Charlie," Castiel said as he walked uncomfortably through the doorway.

"This isn't a joke," Sam said as he slammed his calloused hands onto the bench.

"I'm confused," Castiel crossed his arms as Dean rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

"Cas, why don't you go check up on Jack," Dean said with an irritable tone as he turned Cas around and directed him back towards the doorway.

"I'm sure he's fine," Castiel struggled against Dean's grip as he felt the warmth radiating from his large hands.

Dean could feel Castiel's firm muscles underneath his trench coat and slid his hands down his arms unintentionally as he walked slowly and carefully behind Cas.

Dean regretfully let go of Cas as he reached the doorway and let him continue down the hallway alone.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," Dean walked in and heard Sam mid-sentence.

"Wait so you're actually Sam," Charlie observed Dean's lean but obviously unhealthy body.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"This is so cool!" Charlie bounced in her seat as Dean and Sam stared at her curiously.

"What? Have you seriously not thought about what you could do and who you can fool while in each-other's bodies? Come on! Live a little!" Charlie said with excited body language.

"Don't tell me you haven't at least thought about messing with each-other a little," Charlie raised an eyebrow as Dean and Sam looked at each-other with a disturbed but slightly mischievous expression.

"Like what?" Dean asked curiously.

"Dean. Come on," Sam shook his head.

"Well we might as well turn this Freaky Friday experience into something fun," Dean chuckled.

"Dean. What have you always wanted to do to Sam but wasn't able to?" Charlie squinted as she waited for an answer.

"Wow, my mind just went to a place I did not want it to," Dean attempted to shake off the disturbing images in his head as the elastic band snapped and released his brown locks of hair.

"You know what, just give me 5 minutes with some clippers and all this will be gone," Dean gestured to his head in annoyance.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the table Charlie was sitting at with a stale, microwave heated burger and a beer.

"Since when did you start eating burgers Sam? I thought you refused to eat anything but rabbit food," Dean crossed his arms curiously and cheekily.

Sam froze as lettuce dangled off his lip after he took a big chunk out of the burger.

"I dunno. Maybe food cravings are a side effect of portal travelling or magic using or whatever," Sam took another giant chunk out of the burger.

"Sam, are you feeling alright? You're not exactly acting like yourself?" Charlie asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sam replied with a mouth full of chunks of lettuce and meat.

Are you sure? Cause you're kinda acting like Dean," Charlie commented worryingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean looked at Charlie with a hurt expression.

"Don't take it personally," Charlie informed Dean.

Suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps became louder and more prominent. It sounded heavy and formal, so they automatically ruled out Jack as being the inflictor.

A man in a trench coat appeared in the doorway as he made his way carefully down the three steps which lead into the kitchen.

"He's sleeping," Castiel grunted as he glanced from Dean to Sam.

Dean began to feel lightheaded as his heart skipped a beat at the sound of Castiel's voice. He found himself not being able to stop staring at Cas's gentle facial features and beautiful blue eyes as he drifted off in thought.

He suddenly noticed that Cas hid under so many layers of clothing and had a slight urge to rip them off one by one as it revealed his incredible and unique complexion.

At that moment, Dean heard a chuckle from a few metres away as he was broken from his reverie.

An awkward and uncomfortable sensation overwhelmed him as he noticed that everyone's gazes were on him.

"What? Did someone say something?" Dean asked as his cheeks shone a bright red.

"Ah, you were staring at Cas for quite a while Dean. Is there something you'd maybe like to tell us," Charlie interrogated him sincerely and carefully as Dean stood there frozen and speechless.


	2. Always Expect the Unexpected

Suddenly they were engulfed in wildlife. Surrounded by a landscape covered in long green shards of grass and tall trees which created a vast amount of shade.

Dean heard a loud grunt from behind him as he whipped his head around to see Sam fall flat on his stomach. Dean let out a small chuckle before helping him to his feet.

A man in a trench coat appeared out of the light with great momentum as he smashed into Sam, knocking him to the ground again. Sam felt an enormous amount of weight crush him and could feel the outline of Castiel's figure indenting his back.

"Cas. Please. Get off me," Sam said with urgency as he gasped for air.

Castiel planted his hands on the earth for support as he got to his feet.

"Where are we?" Cas asked, curiosity bubbling inside of him.

"Well we're definitely not in the bunker anymore," Dean replied while scanning his whereabouts. They all began to hear a high-pitched noise radiate from the portal.

The noise grew louder and louder as the seconds passed. Suddenly, a body was thrown out of the portal which was sent crashing towards the ground.

"Charlie?" Dean had a surprised tone in his voice.

"I didn't think ghosts could travel through portals?" Dean scanned her body.

"Well, now apparently they can," Charlie said she wiped the dirt off of her grey jeans. Her head began to spin as her stomach turned in on itself urging her to throw up. She felt a trickle down her cheek as she stared at Dean, his face in shock.

"Charlie. You're bleeding," Dean knelt down, his knee cap digging into the dirt.

"Wait. Ghosts can't bleed. So why am I bleeding?" Charlie asked as she stared at Dean.

"I don't know," Dean replied as he saw a drop of blood release itself from her cheek. It fell to the ground silently and stained the grass a deep red.

"You'll be fine. Let's just get you up on your feet," Dean eyed Charlie as she nodded and placed one foot on the ground. She steadily rose to her feet as she wiped at the blood on her forehead where the wound was.

"There. See," Dean looked at Charlie with hope spread across his features.

Suddenly, her knees buckled beneath her as she fell forward into Dean, his chest warm which provided comfort. Dean caught her, his hands cupped under her armpits which gave her extra support. She looked pale and green but the feature which stood out the most was the look of surprise on her face.

"How did you?" Dean didn't get to finish his sentence before Charlie interrupted

"I don't know.. Wait.. Can I touch solid objects now...Is this because of the portal… I hope it's permanent."

"Ahh, Dean…" Dean heard Sam speak through his teeth. They all turned in Sam's direction and saw a large mammal hiding behind the long grass.

Its back was hunched with its paws outstretched in front of it ready to pounce. the coat was a beautiful mix of black, orange and white intertwining stripes which stood out amongst the green.

"I believe that's a tiger," Castiel leant towards Deans ear.

"No Cas, it's an elephant," Dean replied sarcastically.

"I thought elephants have a blue-like coloured coat with tusks and a long trunk," Castiel questioned as the skin between his eyebrows creased with confusion. Dean rolled his eyes dramatically and turned his head to face Sam.

"What are we going to do?" Sam whispered. Dean's eyes searched everywhere when suddenly he saw an outline of a painted letter Z in bright red; between a small gap in the two trees behind them.

"When I say go, turn around and run as fast as you can towards the trees," Dean turned to Castiel, Charlie and Sam before nodding. "Go!"

They all bolted towards the trees without looking back. The wall made itself more visible as they grew closer, the letters grew bigger and bolder. Sam's long legs pushed him forward, faster than Cas, Charlie or Dean.

Their eyes widened as they saw the letters Z, O, O in front of them, staring them in the face. The ground and air vibrated with intensity as they heard a heart pounding _ROAR! _ The tiger pounced and began to run as each paw slammed into the dirt with a loud _THUMP! _

"There's no way we can outrun it!" Sam yelled as he twisted his neck back to face Dean.

"We just need to outsmart it!" Dean yelled back in response.

"Let's split up. Sammy and I will go left, you two go right," Dean noticed Sam had slowed down to join him, so he nudged Sam's shoulder and flicked his head to the left. The thumps slowly grew louder and Castiel felt the tremors under his feet intensify.

Castiel saw Sam and Dean head left so he grabbed Charlie by the arm and ran to the right.

"There is a 50% chance that the mammal will decide to follow our route, so we need to find some way out of here. Since hiding will not guarantee our survival due to the fact that mammals can smell prey from miles away," Castiel said in a neutral tone.

"Well aren't you the smarty pants," Charlie chuckled as a smile spread across her face.

"This is a Zoo right? So staff must have access to this area. Let's just find the way into this place so we can get the hell outta here," Charlie felt less nauseous and light headed as her adrenaline kicked in.

They had exited the field of trees to see bridges and fences aligning the wall ahead of them as the bright yellow sun reflected off of a small metal door 20 metres away.

"Over there!" Charlie yelled as she pointed to the door and began to run much faster than she had been previously. Castiel followed behind her in anticipation, hoping Dean and Sam were safe.


	3. Are You Jensen Ackles?

"It smells like crap down here," Dean's voice echoed through the long, dark tunnels.

"Well where else were we going to go," Sam replied with an annoyed tone.

"I don't know, anywhere but the gutter... I think I just stepped on a rat," Dean paused in his trails as a shiver passed through his body like electricity which caused his face to crinkle up in disgust.

"I'm gonna puke," Dean held his stomach as he spoke in a nasally tone.

"Look! Up there." Sam pointed to the small beams of light which peered through gaps in the lid of the gutter. As he sped towards the light, Sam noticed a long metal rodded ladder which stuck firmly to the wall of the tunnel.

Dean followed behind as they both began to climb the ladder with high hopes that they could get out. Once Sam reached the top, he raised his palms face up and planted them on the lid of the gutter.

The cold metal pierced his fingers as he pushed upwards with as much force as he could gather. A grinding POP shot out of the crevasses of the lid and sent another loud echo through the tunnel.

A sigh escaped Sam's mouth as he climbed out of the tunnel and into the daylight. Dean followed closely behind, viewing their surroundings. A series of shops engulfed them, all animal related. They slammed the lid back into its place with a metallic _**BANG**_!

Dean's eyes remained squinted for a few seconds due to the sudden change of light.

"Hey Dean," Sam said with a huff.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"You think Cas and Charlie are okay?" Sam asked with worry coating his voice.

"Yeah, I do. They're both tough sons of bitches. They can get through anything," Dean sounded certain but still worried for their safety.

"Come on, let's go look for em. They can't be far," Dean took a few steps before Sam began to follow.

They walked along the footpath on the right, passing merchandise stores and mini stands which sold fairy floss and giraffe shaped icy poles. Dean saw out of the corner of his eye, a group of girls whispering to each other and glaring at the brothers momentarily.

The girls took out their phones and sneakily aimed it at the boys, taking a few snaps before they whipped it back into their purse.

"Well that was weird. Did you see that?" Dean whispered to Sam out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah. What was that about?" Sam replied.

"Well if I knew, I wouldn't be asking," Dean turned his head to look at the girls as they turned their heads away suspiciously.

Dean heard one of the girl's whisper, "Go ask him," but their voices were still muffled.

'What could that mean?' Dean thought to himself.

A lady who wore a pink mid rift top pushed a girl who had long brunette hair out of the group. She motioned the brunette towards the brothers with her fingers.

A look of absolute terror spread across the brunette's face with peer pressure forcing her to begin to walk over to the brothers.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah." Sam turned his head to face Dean.

"One of em's walkin over here," Dean nudged Sam with his right shoulder. The girl approached the boys and slid in front of them, so they were forced to stand in place.

"Hi," the girl said in an innocent high-pitched whisper.

"Um, this is gonna sound weird, but can I please get a photo with you and Jared?" Her eyebrows raised as her body shrunk in on itself nervously.

Sam looked at Dean with stern eyes, 'Jared!?' Sam mouthed in a panicked manner. Dean shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"Of course we'll take a picture with you," Dean said in a soothing voice as he motioned for Sam to join him.

The girl took out her iphone and slid her finger across the screen to take her into camera mode.

"Do you mind if my friends join? We're all HUGE fans!" The brunette waved her hand at the group telling them to come over. Dean looked at Sam with excitement when he noticed Sam was obviously uncomfortable.

The girl handed her phone to a middle-aged woman who was holding the hand of her 9-year old son.

"Would you mind taking a photo of us? It's a really special occasion," the brunette asked the woman.

"Sure," the woman responded, ungrasping her hand from her child's small palm.

The girls all huddled into one group as they grabbed Dean and Sam's hand to pull them to the front. Two girls stood next to each of them and wrapped their arms around the boys backs.

"I call this one the Blue-Steel," Dean chuckled and squinted as his lips squeezed together to make several creases. He could feel the excitement radiate from the girl's bodies.

"Alright, all done," The woman let one hand relax as she handed the phone back to the brunette and walked off with her son.

"Thank you so much Jensen!" The girl leant in for a hug and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Sam watched as the girl removed herself from Dean and ran off to join her friends.

"No chick flick moments ha Dean," Sam glared at Dean with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever. She was a fan," Dean walked towards Sam.

"But you're not really Jensen," Sam stated.

"So… Doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun. I mean, we didn't enjoy ourselves at all the last time we had to play our roles, so why can't we live a little this time?" Dean smirked and nudged Sam's shoulder with his fist.


	4. You Never Told Me You Were Famous

"You have no idea of the consequences that just us being here could cause!" Sam rambled.

"Are we in the bodies of Jensen and Jared or are the real Jensen and Jared here? We could cause a paradox! This world could collapse in on itself because of us! We need to get out of here Dean!" Sam's face turned a bright red as he began to panic. Dean turned his head to face Sam and stopped walking so he could grab him by the shoulders

"Sam. A monster was let loose in this world because of us. Now, we can go back to our world and leave this world to face the consequences of OUR actions OR we can help these people out by killing this son of a bitch," Dean looked Sam dead in the face as he saw him begin to nod with hesitation.

"Dean!" a deep and hoarse voice was heard distinctively amongst the chatter in the crowds. Dean began scanning the streets, in search for where this voice had come from.

Suddenly, a man in a trench coat appeared out of a corner street next to a familiar red head.

"Cas," Dean gripped Sam by the arm and tugged him along as he walked towards Cas.

"I'm so happy you're alive," Castiel said in a relieved tone as he pulled Dean into a tight embrace.

"Glad to see you too Cas," Dean smiled as he wrapped his arms around Castiel tightly.

"We've been so worried. I tried calling you but when I dialled your number, an old man picked up. I know I called the right number, unless you changed it," Castiel took out his phone as Dean placed his hand on it and pushed it back towards Cas's pocket.

"No need. Our numbers won't be the same here because WE don't technically exist," Dean gestured to all four of them with his finger.

"Also, Cas, you might need to get used to the name Mika around here," Dean said before he was interrupted by Sam.

"Ah I think it's Misha," Sam saw Cas tilt his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"I don't get that reference," Castiel muttered.

"Okay, we're getting off topic here. We need to know where exactly that monster is now, before it can hurt anyone," Sam looked at Cas with stern eyes.

"We need to get inside its head," Dean suggested with a concentrated look on his face.

"Why exactly would it come here of all places and what would it be drawn to?"

"Why don't we just have a look around and see if we bump into anything unusual," Charlie suggested.

Through their journey around the zoo, they passed tens of families, their children bouncing with excitement. Signs pointed towards snake caverns, koala exhibits and tarantula caves, but they followed the sign that read exit.

"These magnificent creatures are one of the only reptiles to live on every single continent worldwide, except Antarctica," A voice was amplified through a headset microphone. Dean stopped curiously and stepped a little closer to see what the voice was talking about.

Inside a square, fenced arena stood a woman in her mid 20's with beautiful blonde hair. She had a muscular shape but a very gentle and loving voice. She wore a green, army patterned shirt with the zoo logo printed and sewn just above her left breast.

She walked over to a small container and picked up a snake which looked about 2 metres long. The black, scaled snake with diamond shaped spots immediately curled and wrapped itself around her arms and body.

"Her name is Diamond, which is ironic because she belongs to a species called the Diamond Pythons. She is not venomous which makes for an amazing pet."

She walked over to a little boy who sat on the wooden fence which surrounded the arena, his legs dangled over the other side.

"Hey little guy. Would you like to pat him? Don't worry he's very friendly," The woman reached a part of the snake out to the boy which he stroked with a gentle and even pattern before he yanked his hand away.

Dean noticed the boy looked a lot like Sam did when he was a child. Long brown wavy hair, deep blue eyes and a cute baby-like face shape.

"Dean we don't have time for this," Sam tapped him on the shoulder and directed him to where Cas and Charlie had gone.

As they reached the exit, Dean saw Cas and Charlie on the opposite side of a small metal gate. Castiel held a printed pamphlet in both hands which he had grabbed from the gathering of pamphlets along the brick wall beside him.

Dean opened the gate and walked through it in front of his brother. "You never told me you were famous, Deeno," Charlie said looking impressed. Cas held the pamphlet at his chest and turned it over to face Dean and Sam.

It read

**San Diego Comic Con 20/02/2019 – Special Guests Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki and Misha Collins from the hit CW tv show Supernatural. Autograph Signing and Private Photographs available for purchase along with a 1-hour Panel just for the fans. Don't forget to bring your friends and family.**


	5. We Should Go As Shaggy & Scooby!

"An event organised just for nerds… Why don't we have this on our earth," Charlie complained.

"Don't we have LARPing?" Dean said rhetorically.

"Well, yeh but this is completely different," Charlie paced around the hotel room they had checked into a couple of hours ago. Dean and Sam sat on opposite ends of circular table which was placed next to a window.

"So, you think this no name monster will make an appearance?" Dean scanned through the pamphlet once more before he lifted his head to face Sam.

"This is huge gathering of people who enjoy dressing up as their favourite tv show or anime characters, which includes villains. So, my guess is, if the monster has some psychological capability similar to humans and it finds out about this event then it'll definitely be curious. I know I would," Sam replied as Dean closed the pamphlet and placed it in front of him.

"So. Hows this gonna work? We gonna cosplay or what?" Dean smiled and looked at Charlie for approval.

"HELLS YES! Who would go to a convention and NOT dress up!" Charlie was bouncing with excitement.

"So Sam. I'm thinking, matching outfits, like uh.. oh! Batman and Robin!" Dean looked at Sam with anticipation and determination.

"No," Sam replied wide eyed with embarrassment.

"Ok, uh… Bert and Ernie!" Dean glanced at Sam with a smile as he waited for an answer.

"No," Sam repeated.

"Yeah that's weird."

Dean leant forward in his chair.

"Oh! Rocky and Bullwinkle!" Dean gasped in excitement with his finger pointed at the air in triumph.

"Dean" Sam wanted him to stop as he knew it was pointless.

Dean looked at Charlie with questioning eyes and then back at his brother.

"Shaggy and Scooby!" Dean continued spurting out famous pairs.

"Why would we…" Sam was cut off mid-sentence.

"Turner and Hooch! Ren and Stimpy!" Dean could hear Charlie chuckle in the background.

"Come on now," Sam looked at Dean with worried eyes.

"Thelma and Louise! We can just put it in drive and GO!" Dean was hyped, his eyes and smile widened with excitement. Sam shook his head, his face appeared red from embarrassment.

"Ok, what about you cosplay as batman and I'll be superman. Just like when we were kids," Dean had the intention to at least compromise with Sam.

"The last time I dressed as batman, I broke my arm," Sam raised his eyebrows as he looked at Dean, ready for a comment.

"That sounds like an interesting story… For another day. At least I know who I'm going to be cosplaying," Charlie commented as she stepped towards the boys.

"Hermione Granger from Harry Potter. The beautiful, courageous and highly intelligent witch, whom people don't give enough credit for saving the world on countless occasions," Charlie posed as if there were paparazzi instructing her then focused her attention back to the boys.

"Hey Dean, you like Marvel right? How bout you go as Star Lord? He's the quick witted guy who believes his half thought out jokes are actually funny. You'd play him perfectly!" Charlie said humorously as she heard Sam chuckle under his breath.

"Don't mock Peter Quill, he's hilarious," Dean got up out of his chair and walked over to Charlie.

"So how exactly are we going to trick Sam into wearing a costume," Dean whispered in Charlie's ear.

"Sam's too smart for simple trickery Dean," Charlie glanced over at Sam who looked like a shocked puppy.

"How will we get costumes? Isn't is a bit late to order them off of ebay or amazon?" Dean questioned Charlie. She whipped her phone out of her pocket and displayed it in the air.

"Why would we order them on ebay when I'm sure there are plenty of cosplay stores here. It's pretty likely that at least one of them will sell a Peter Quill costume and whatever Sammy is going as. Probably himself," Charlie said as she displayed a website on her phone screen which read Costume Box in all caps.

In the corner of the page the address, email and phone number of the store was highlighted boldly.

"The power of the internet baby," Charlie sounded proud of herself.

In the centre of the page there was a man in his mid 20's who modelled for the costume of Peter Quill in the first Guardians of the Galaxy movie.

"Woah ho. Hell yeah. I'm totally wearing that," Dean smiled as his face moved closer towards Charlies phone.

"It is already 4pm and comic con starts at 5 so we better hurry," Charlie informed the boys as she stuffed the phone back into her purse. Dean walked over to the bedside table and grabbed his silver keys as they made a high-pitched clanking noise.

He motioned for Charlie and Sam to join as they opened the motel door and began to walk towards the 67 Chevy Impala with style.


	6. Cosplaying with Charlie & Dean

Sam rode shot gun with Charlie in the back seat, the ends of her long robe gathered at her thighs. The red and yellow Gryffindor crest stood out on her chest against the deep black of her surrounding garment. She held a creamy brown coloured wand in her left hand with the pattern of a vine which made its way down the handle.

"Do you mind rolling down the window Dean," Charlie spat out the strands of hair from the light brown wig that blew into her mouth. Dean rolled his eyes and tugged on a handle which rolled the window up.

Dean wore a maroon leather jacket which had brown shoulder and elbow markings as well as various buckles and pockets. His pants were a dirt brown with knee pads sewn into them and had a silver belt buckle. The two element guns he bought separate from the costume were resting uncomfortably in the cup holders.

Sam and Charlie's backs slammed into the seats as Dean stopped the car. They all glanced outside their windows to find a giant building which stretched lengthways. It had many levels and the roof seemed to curve into a smooth cylinder shape. Along each floor there was an insane number of windows and poles where you could see hundreds of cosplayers posing for photos and exploring with their families.

"Stop staring, we're here," Dean opened the car door with a squeak, grabbed both of his guns and ducked his head to avoid banging it on the way out. He slammed the door shut, along with Sam and then Charlie moments later.

Charlie's robe melted down her thighs to reach her feet, which revealed the red inner layer which contrasted against the dim black. Dean twisted the guns around his fingers with intended swagger as he placed them into the specially made pocket attached to the sides of his belt buckle.

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed as he began to walk ahead of them, dressed in his usual plaid shirt and blue jeans.

"There was no convincing him to contribute to the adventures of cosplaying was there," Charlie complained as she walked in Sam's direction.

"Sorry kiddo," Dean lightly shook his head as he followed them towards the entrance.

They all waited in line for around 45 minutes before they reached the desk to order their tickets. In front of them were people dressed in all sorts of crazy costumes. This included Maleficent, Lego Batman, Superman and Supergirl, Avatar, Thor and Loki, Weeping Angels, Thanos and a mini Dalek.

Charlie tapped Dean on the shoulder when she spotted Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers making out to her right. As soon as he spotted the couple, he let out a little chuckle as he tapped Sam on the shoulder to direct his focus from the billboard to the legendary **Stucky** ship.

They finally reached the counter with men and women dressed in matching black shirts and pants with green comic con logos sewn onto their chest.

"Next!" A woman yelled over the chatter of the crowds. Jared noticed her call and nudged Charlie and Dean to notify them that it was their turn.

As they walked over to the desk, they heard gasps, squeals and whispering in every direction. As their focus was drawn away, Dean accidentally bumped into a wooden frame. He let out a small groan of pain and shock before he focused his gaze on the lady who stood in front of him.

"Mr Padalecki? Shouldn't you be waiting backstage? Your panel is starting in an hour?" The woman looked confused and bit panicked. "Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about," Sam tried to play dumb but didn't convince anyone.

"I need you to follow me. If any of your fans see you, you'll be paraded," the woman sounded very concerned.

"There are no ifs or buts, you have a place to be and hundreds of fans to talk to over at stage 2," The woman looked at Sam with stern eyes before she tapped her co-worker on the arm to tell him she was heading off. She then walked out from behind the desk through a mini magnetic wooden gate.

There was a nametag right above the woman's right breast that read **Alison**. Charlie took a few steps to park in front of Alison enabling her from going any further.

"Hey Alison. Did you know my friend Sam here is actually an interdimensional time traveller who used to drink demon blood for kicks, has insane fighting abilities, a brother who would stop at nothing to protect him and a bunch of weapons in the boot of the car that WILL be used if necessary or if provoked. So I suggest you back off and let him go where he wants. Goochy?"

Alison took a few steps back, worried that they may have weapons on them.

"Ok, follow me," Alison spoke with hesitation.

Alison's fingers raced across the keyboard as her eyes darted from left to right on the computer screen in front of her.

"That would be fifty-five dollars each making it a total of one hundred and sixty five."

Dean pulled out a blue credit card from his left pocket and handed it to Alison with a smile.

"Here are your wristbands. Enjoy your day," Alison handed each of them a long yellow piece of paper-like material with plastic stuck to the sticky part at the end. Deans Star Lord mask had become too hard to breathe through due to the heat being trapped inside it for so long.

He removed the plastic mask as he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"God, It felt like I was hyperventilating in there," Dean complained.

"Well don't wear it then Dean," Sam wined.

"Hey, only douchbags go to comic with just half of a costume. I'm keeping the mask," Dean said before he planted it on the ground so he could put on his wristband.

Charlie noticed a girl not far away in a costume similar to hers but with red shoulder length hair. She began to walk in Charlie's direction, her height and face shape suggested she was in her late 20's.

"Nice costume," The lady said to Charlie with a flirtatious smirk as she continued to walk towards the entrance of the main hall. Charlie's heart fluttered and stomach turned in on itself as her cheeks blushed a bright pink.

"Let's go," Dean said as he picked up his mask and planted it on his head.

They walked through open double doors and past several security measures. Finally, they reached a large cream archway which opened up the entire hall. Stalls of merchandise from different famous tv shows were spread across the centre outwards.

There were posters, costumes, blades, pop vinyls, comics, model weapons which hung from the walls and so much more which turned Charlie and Dean's face into a painting of pure happiness.

"Wow," is all they could mutter as Charlie grabbed Dean by the hand and walked through the crowd.


	7. Beginning of Inevitable Destruction

Dean approached a stand with professionally made silver blades, harry potter wands and mini daggers, all derived from tv shows and movies.

It wasn't long until he noticed a long barrel gun and a strangely shaped blade which rested on a stand on the back wall. They resembled The Colt and an Angel Blade which striked Dean's interest.

Suddenly Dean felt a strong breeze from behind smash into him as it sent shivers down his spine. "Hello Dean," Dean recognised this familiar hoarse voice.

Dean turned around and much to his dismay, saw Castiel. "Where the hell have you been man?" Dean yelled but it was too noisy for anyone to take any interest in it.

"Sorry Dean, I needed to check up on something. But what I do know for sure is, the monster is definitely here…" he paused. "It's a shapeshifter Dean," Castiel said informatively.

"A shapeshifter?! Are you kidding me?! How do you know?!" Dean a few steps closer to Cas which made the angel a little uncomfortable.

"Strangely I can still hear angel radio in this universe. It led me to a sewer in which I found trails of teeth, nails and human flesh," Castiel looked at Dean with eyebrows raised.

"Ok. So how are supposed to find this son of a bitch," Dean's tone filled with annoyance.

"Well his trace led me here. So he must be at this convention. Now we just need to look for someone with a shapeshifter vibe," Castiel squinted his eyes and glanced around the room.

"A shapeshifter vibe?" Dean said in a smart-ass tone.

"Yeah," Castiel confirmed.

"Cas, you're not going to find it like that," Dean grabbed Cas' shoulder to turn him around to face him.

"Ok. So how do you suppose we do it," Cas stared at Dean as he waited for an answer.

"We can check the security cameras. Whoever the shapeshifter is, when filmed, their eyes react to it and project a white flare," Dean explained to Cas.

"Ok. I can get us access to the footage. Just give me a moment," Castiel said firmly as he disappeared, which sent another whoosh of cold air in Deans direction.

"Sup bitches! Oh, Where's Sam," Charlie skipped in with a girls hand interlocked with her own. "This… Is Me! Well not really me, but someone who dressed up as me," Charlie said with a grin spread across her face as she gestured at the girl who stood next to her.

"Uh Charlie, do you mind if I speak to you alone?" Dean asked secretively.

"As long as you're not trying to get in my pants," Charlie joked. "Hey would you mind giving us a minute?" Charlie turned her head to whisper in the red head's ear.

"Sure," The woman said seductively as she took a step away slowly and gracefully to release her grip from Charlie's hand.

"So, what's up Deano?" Charlie asked cheerily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What we're dealing with is a shapeshifter. I assume one of these stalls actually sells real blades. So Cas and I are gonna go check the security cameras to find this shifter of shapes, while you try to find a silver blade to stab this son of a bitch," Dean's temper had risen which made his voice sound like an angry growl.

"Ok. So, how will I know who the shapeshifter is?" Charlie looked at Dean curiously.

"We'll approach that question when the time comes," Dean replied. "Here take this, it'll cover the cost of the blade and anything else you wanna buy," Dean winked as he handed Charlie a small, plastic card with several numbers displayed on the front and back.

Charlie took the card and stuffed it in the front pocket of her jeans. "Good luck," Charlie walked off but turned around slightly to display the Vulcan Salutation with her fingers.

Moments later another whoosh of cold air smashed into his sides. "Hello Dean," Cas said with the same grunty tone. Dean turned around to find that Cas' face almost touched his own. Castiel stood with perfect posture as he stared into Deans beautiful green eyes. "Cas… Personal space," Dean said hesitantly as a whisper.

"Oh, sorry Dean," Cas took a step back as he noticed Dean's face had turned a bright pink. "I found the room, it's not far from here. I can teleport us there now if you like," Castiel spoke in a formal but husky manner.

"What about Sam? We can't just leave him here not knowing where we've gone or whats going on," Dean argued.

"Don't worry Dean. I spoke to him earlier about our situation. He's looking out for any anomalies through the security cameras now," Castiel turned around and waved at a camera in the top right corner of the ceiling.

"You ready?" Castiel lifted his hand up and placed it on Dean's shoulder.

"Fire away," Dean shut his eyes and held his breath to avoid inhibiting the side effects of teleporting that he has experienced too many times.

Dean suddenly felt extremely overwhelmed as his head began to throb and his whole body felt like it was being crushed.

Before Dean's brain caught up to his body, he felt a pressure being lifted off his shoulder as he opened his eyes slowly. Castiel stood to the left of him and Sam had his butt glued to a wheelie chair in front of a dozen small screens.

Sam swung his head around to meet Cas and Dean as a startled expression overtook his face. This look was quickly replaced by a small but reassuring grin.

"Dean, Cas, I think I found something," Sam said with alert as he swung his chair back around and pointed at a particular screen in the bottom right hand corner.

"You know that girl we met earlier at the ticket desk? I think her name was… Alison. Her eyes flared up on this screen a few seconds ago," Sam re-winded the footage and played it.

"So, what… You think this shapeshifter has taken Alison's form?" Dean stated with curious intent.

"Yeah. A bit like back in 2005 when we faced that shapeshifter that ended up keeping us both hostage in a sewer. Except, he needed to keep you alive so he could stay in your form," Sam explained to Dean.

"And your point?" Dean said sarcastically.

"The real Alison must be around here somewhere. So, we need to find out where this shapeshifter is hiding Alison before we kill it," Sam instructed.

"Uh guys… I think we may have a problem," Castiel pointed to the screen positioned in the middle of the surrounding screens.

A woman with long, dark brown, wavy hair and a comic con staff uniform held a silver blade with runes etched into it discretely behind her back. She was headed in the direction of stage 1 and 2 as the camera incidentally caught a glimpse of the white flare her eyes had cast.

"Hey, isn't stage 2 where Jensen, Jared and Misha are doing their panel for the fans?" Dean looked curiously at Cas and Sam.

"Yeah, that's what the real Alison said," Sam said as a look of worry spread across his face.

"Well, miss shapeshifter here is heading there now!" Dean emphasised.

"We need to stop her before she causes any suspicion or panic," Cas stated worriedly.

"Yeah but how do we do that without creating a scene?" Dean looked at Sam and Cas as he waited for an answer.

"I don't think we can Dean. I mean, we don't exactly know her true intention; but what we do know is that she has a weapon and it looks like she's getting prepared to use it," Sam said as he stood up which caused the chair to rise up and squeak.

"We could try and lure her away but that would be risky and time consuming. We need to take action before it's too late," Sam turned back around head first to face the security cameras.

Alison smiled wickedly as she saw a large sign which read **Supernatural Panel 7-8pm. **She began to walk towards a pair of large green doors which had **Stage 2 **written in bold letters across the frame. "This'll be fun," she whispered.


	8. Point of No Return

Sam looked down at the old, dusty keyboard and began to flick at switches and rapidly tap the keys below him. He glanced up at the screens as they all turned to static and made an awful scratching noise.

Two screens flickered back on as one displayed three men who looked like Dean, Sam and Castiel sitting awkwardly but comfortably on their own separate wooden chairs.

The second screen produced a closer angle up the front, so their faces were positioned in the middle.

Jared sat on the left, Misha on the right and Jensen in the middle. Everyone wore relatively dark colours except for Jensen's bright blue jeans which stood out amongst the three.

Audio began to crackle through the old speakers in the room. Sam reached for a small knob and twisted it to turn up the volume.

Suddenly a loud familiar voice burst through the speakers as a man's mouth started moving. He had very distinct features to Castiel and wore a deep blue suit jacket and black work pants. In his right hand he held a black and silver microphone up to his lips.

"I was against the window and im not gonna like make everybody get up cause like where am I gonna go anyway, it's an aeroplane," Misha told the audience.

"To the bathroom!" Jensen interrupted through his microphone

"Whatever," Misha chuckled as giggles were heard throughout the audience.

"I just decided to judiciously release small bits at a time," Misha paused as everyone broke into laughter.

"small bits!" Jensen collapsed his head into his knees as tears of laughter streamed down his face.

Castiel looked at Sam and Dean with a stern expression on his face. "Is this really necessary?"

"Well I don't know about you but I wanna hear the rest of it," Dean chuckled as he directed his focus back to the second screen.

Misha wiped at his eyes and raised his voice a little higher as the room started to get noisy. "So, anyway… long story short. I didn't have at that particular moment, I might've been tired or something, but I didn't have the kind of muscle control I'd hoped for."

A large scream of laughter came out of Jared's mouth as he lowered his head and slapped his knee.

"And it came out in one sort of gasping plume," Misha still heard Jared and Jensen's laughter as they pulled the microphones away from their mouth. Misha then unconsciously copied their movements as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"And there was something about it, the quality or whatever. Basically, the guy immediately behind me faints," Misha stopped as people were guffawing and roaring with laughter.

Dean and Sam's bodies convulsed as they too were hysterical. Deans face was bright red as a single tear made its way down his cheek and onto his pants. Castiel looked at Dean and Sam with a confused expression on his face.

"How is this funny? I don't understand this form of humour," Castiel stated hoarsely as he heard Dean sigh and gasp for breath.

Dean was about to answer Cas with a smart remark before Misha's voice flooded the speakers.

"And the flight attendants came up and they brought a tank of oxygen and they revived him. This man seemed very surprised by the whole thing as he said it had never happened to him before. His girlfriend tried to politely explain to the flight attendants like 'somebody has gas.' And they said not hearing her over the engines, 'no madam that's impossible, there's no way a gas leak could happen in the fuselage. All the fuel is stored in the wings.' Anyway."

Misha continued his story as Dean and Sam had settled down, sharing no more than a silent chuckle.

"Is anyone else curious as to where Alison went," Castiel crossed his arms.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that," Dean grumbled.

"Wait.. Here! I found her!" Sam broke the silence as he pointed to the bottom edge of the first screen.

Alison had slowly made her way to the stage without drawing anyone's attention. She stood just behind the first row of audience members who were all distracted by Misha's aeroplane disaster story.

Charlie was close behind, sitting in the back row with her eyes on Alison. She had a small silver blade hidden carefully in her lap between her petite hands. She noticed Alison move closer to the stage, so she rose from her seat cautiously and stealthily.

"You gotta zap me there now!" Dean stood up out of his chair and waved his hand in the air, motioning towards Cas.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision Dean? There's two of you. You can't risk being seen," Castiel said in a wise and concerned tone.

"Yeah im sure. I'm not letting Charlie go down again because of me. Now are we gonna do this or what." Dean shut his eyes and displayed uncomfortable body language as he waited in anticipation for Castiel's gentle touch.


	9. All Hell Breaks Loose

Before Dean knew it, he was in a completely different location. He saw a small blue door which read **Stage 2 **and could hear the muffling of voices on the opposite side.

Misha's voice was more apparent as he was still speaking through his microphone.

"I woke up. We were halfway across the country," Misha continued.

"Pressure changed again," Jared giggled.

"This time I tried to be more careful… I failed again… He fainted again… They revived him again… And when we landed, everyone had to stay in their seats as paramedics got him off the flight," Misha chuckled as others copied.

Dean placed his hand on the metal handle and opened the door slightly with a creak. He peeped out of the gap he had created to see the audience in front of him and the stage to his right.

"His girlfriend, when they came back whispered again 'somebody has gas,' but REALLY dramatically like, ok I farted big deal, stop fainting," Misha complained as everyone burst into laughter. Dean tittered as the door shook with his unintentional movement.

"And the attendants said the same thing with the fuselage, the gas and the wings. Then the woman sitting next to them yelled out 'NO! SOMEBODY HAS TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!'" Misha was completely indulged in the story as he acted it out with all of his energy.

"But now you can't get up and go to the bathroom," Jared stuttered through chuckles.

"Obviously, now that at that point im feeling a little embarrassed for being called out like that. So I just sorta played it cool at that point."

"What's cool at that point?!" Jensen yelled.

Dean tried to focus his attention back on to Alison but saw Charlie staring at him instead. He looked at Charlie with a stern expression and began to gesture for her to come over with his hand.

He saw her begin to creep across the back of the audience and towards the door where Dean was hidden. He opened the door as she grew close enough and quietly clicked it shut.

"What are you doing?" Charlie whispered in a frustrated tone.

"Saving your ass. Now give me the blade," Dean held out his hand to Charlie.

"What?! No!" Charlie held the blade behind her back as she looked at Dean dead in the eyes.

"Look. I can't lose you again. Not like this. You already died because of me and I can't have that happening again. Not under my watch," Dean sobbed as his eyes appeared sorrowful and deeply scarred.

"That was NOT your fault Dean. It was my decision not to let powerful information fall into the wrong hands. And I stand by that decision. Now don't go punishing yourself for my death because he was going to kill me either way. There was no way you could have stopped him." A tear ran down Charlie's cheek as they both stood there in absolute silence.

Charlie saw Dean step towards her as he embraced her in a gentle hug. He placed his hand on the back of her head and her face rested on his shoulder.

"Just be careful. Please," Dean said.

As they carefully removed themselves from the hug, Charlie reached for her back pocket where she pulled out a second silver blade.

"Always come prepared," Charlie smirked as Dean grasped the blade by the handle and opened the door to see a woman walking up the steps of the stage.

"Um, hi there young lady. You're not exactly meant to be up here," Jensen remarked.

"It's all your fault," Alison replied with hatred painted on her face.

"I'm sorry. What do you mean it's all our fault?" Jensen said as he shot a confused glare at Misha.

Alison removed the blade from inside her pants and pointed it at Jensen as she crept closer to him.

"Now! We need to go NOW!" Dean burst open the door as he and Charlie rushed towards the stage.

They could hear gasps from every direction along with loud chatter. Everyone's gazes were fixed on Dean and Charlie.

"What the hell?" Jensen spoke a fair distance from the microphone.

"Did you organise this Jared? Cause if you did.. Well done," Jensen clapped his hands.

"Does anyone else notice the striking resemblance or is it just me?" Misha looked at Jensen then back at Dean with his mouth slightly parted.

"Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this," Dean growled.

"He even sounds like you!" Jared loudly remarked.

"Just come with us and leave these people alone. They've done nothing wrong," Charlie said with concern.

"You did this to me Dean. Now you're going to suffer! Starting with your precious doppelganger and his friends!" Alison ran towards Jensen with the blade raised in front of his chest.

The room filled with high pitched screams as teenage girls and families rushed out of the room in terror. People climbed over the seats and trod on each other in order to escape. Mothers grabbed on to their children and glanced back at the stage before disappearing out the door.

She whipped the blade at Jensen as he defensively raised his arms and struggled to get out of his seat. It sliced deep through his skin as he was thrown across the stage.

The blade appeared a crimson red as droplets of blood formed on the floor.

Jensen gripped his arm tight as a thick red goo squeezed through his fingers. He yelled in excruciating pain before his body went limp. The cries had silenced as his head slammed into the wooden floor.

"Jensen!" Jared screamed in horror.

Alison smiled wickedly as she whipped her head over to Jared.

"Oh sorry. Did I damage your little boy toy," Alison said playfully as she raised the blade to plunge it into Jared's chest.

Suddenly, she let out a loud squeal as she felt a sharp radiating pain shoot up her back. Dean stood behind her with his blade shoved into her spine. Blood pooled out of her mouth

as she struggled to breathe.

Alison coughed and choked which caused blood to splatter her surroundings.

"You'll never find her now," Alison whispered as her body gave way and collapsed onto the hard floor.


	10. In My Time Of Dying

Jensen's head spun in circles which made his stomach turn in on itself. This sensation caused every inhale and exhale to feel like an eternity of endless suffering.

He tried to open his eyes, but it felt like something had been pulling on them for hours. There was a crushing pressure on his chest which didn't seem to subside.

"Is he ok?" A voice pulsed through Jensen's ears. The tone resembled a young male whom Jensen recognised as his best friend Jared.

Jensen reached to wipe his eyes but both arms refused to move. He started to panic and attempted to speak but no words came out.

"The knife unfortunately cut through several arteries, veins and capillaries. He will no long have any feeling in the lower part of his arm. The metal shards we obtained from inside his arm were unlike anything we've ever seen from a wound like this. Tell me, what was he stabbed with again?" Jensen heard an unrecognisable voice from a few feet away.

Jensen tried to lift his head up to see who was there and what was happening, but his neck was completely stiff.

"We don't know. It looked silver and had a few carvings in it, but that's all," Jared moped.

"Well, whatever it was, it caused his body to go into shock every time we attempted to remove it. We've sent the shards off to be tested so the results should come back in the next couple of days," the doctor said as Jensen heard the sound of a clipboard grasp onto a couple sheets of paper.

"So, when will he wake up doc?" Jared asked in a sincere and worried tone.

"His body responded to our treatments in a way in which we hadn't expected, so in order to prevent further injury, we were forced to put him a medically induced coma. Once he shows signs of improvement, we'll take him off the medication. But it's not looking very good at the moment," the male doctors voice sounded calm and rational.

"Even though he's not able to talk to you, he can still hear you. There's not much else we can do, im so sorry. Just spend as much time with him as you can, he'll need the company," the doctor said as he walked out of the room.

The sounds of footsteps grew softer and softer until all Jensen could hear was the chatter of his friends and family beside him.

"Screw you doc, I'm wakin' up," Jensen thought as he stared through the endless black void behind his closed eyelids.

Jensen heard a click as the door to his room opened slowly. A man who looked identical to Jensen walked in wearing a second hand wide brimmed hat which covered his face. He still wore his star lord costume, but the helmet seemed to be missing. He walked up to Jared and paused beside the hospital bed to place his hand on Jared's shoulder.

"He's gonna be alright. He's a tough son of a bitch and I'm sure you know that too," Dean said as stood over Jensen, analysing his delicate features.

"Who are you? And how the heck do you look and sound exactly like Jensen?" Jared asked with a loud tone.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm the person Jensen here plays on your little Supernatural show," Dean pointed at the limp body lying under the white sheets in the hospital bed.

"But that's impossible? You're just a character. You're not real," Jared tried to reassure himself.

"Oh I'M real, and so was that thing that attacked you. For some reason it chose to come to this earth and targeted Jensen in particular. What I would like to know is, why," Dean grunted.

Jared's breaths became slightly heavier and uneven as he glanced upon the unconscious body of his best friend. He was lost deep in thought as he pondered over the idea of loosing him.

Suddenly Jensen's body began to shake and twitch rapidly. His head smashed into the pillow as a few grunts and moans escaped his mouth. The beeps which came from the machine beside him began to speed up as the number on the screen elevated.

Jared immediately shot up out of his seat, his eyes wide and alarmed.

"Help! Somebody please help!" Jared screamed as he clutched onto Jensen's arm.

Jensen's mouth began to fill with a foam like substance as it dribbled down his cheek.

Dean urgently ran to the door as three men and women in white uniforms rushed in.

Two male doctors gathered at the left side of the bed and turned Jensen on his side. Although, his twitches and rapid movement made it hard to get a hold of him.

The female doctor ran over to a large bench in the far side of the room and opened a box which contained several needles of different lengths. She fiddled through the box until she found a needle approximately 3 inches long.

She picked up a bottle and punctured the end of the needle into it. A liquid substance began to fill inside the capsule in the back of the needle. She turned around and noticed that Jensen's seizing began to worsen.

The woman squeezed in between the men who still held Jensen and felt around the side of his neck with 2 fingers.

Jared had taken a step back as he looked upon the doctors and Jensen in absolute terror.

The woman raised the needle and stuck it into Jensen's neck as she released the substance into his system.

His body started to shake as a few high-pitched moans escaped his mouth. After about a minute, the twitches became less intense and his body began to settle. The beeps which came from the monitor slowed to a steady rhythm as his breathing became less rough.

The doctor which operated on Jensen looked up from the bed in confusion and horror. "What the heck was that blade made of?!" he asked as he stared wide eyed at Jared.


	11. Where is the Cure!

The tone of the high pitch beeps which radiated in the air had slowed to a steady rhythm.

Jared couldn't stop staring at the wide screen which displayed his pulse and blood oxygen levels. His BPM had dropped significantly in the past hour which worried both Dean and Jared.

Jensen had a large tube shoved down his throat which pumped oxygen into his lungs since he wasn't able to breathe for himself. His mind was no longer active as he had slipped further into a coma after the seizure.

"I can't heal him, I'm sorry," Castiel said as he removed the two fingers he had planted on Jensen's third eye.

"What do you mean you can't heal him?" Jared panicked.

"There is dark matter running through his body. It seems to be targeting his main organs and is slowly disintegrating them. When I use my grace, I just make it worse," Castiel took a step backwards with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Then how do we get rid of this so-called dark matter," Jared rushed, but was interrupted by the sound of choking and spluttering from beside him.

Jensen body began to twitch again but it wasn't like before. This time a purple glow radiated from underneath the blankets as it slowly made its way up Jensen's legs. It was dimmed enough to look at it, but they were all still baffled.

The ground began to shake with intensity as the building they were in wobbled from side to side. Jared reached his arms out to his sides to find balance but instead fell backwards and smashed his back into the hard wood floor.

Dean stretched his arms out for Castiel as the angel did the same. They wrapped their arms together and held on with all their strength to stay sturdy.

An ear-piercing **SMASH** came from the large window beside them as it shattered to pieces in the pattern of a spider web. The shards of glass dropped several stories as it smashed into even smaller pieces.

Jensen's body had suddenly begun to glow a mix of purple and light blue. It made its way to his chest as the earthquake became more and more intense.

A swirling cloud of blue and purple intertwining light puffed out of the corners of his mouth and gathered in the shape of a ball in the middle of the room. It twirled and mixed but the colours never faded.

Suddenly, the cloud imploded then shot outwards as it evaporated into the air. Jared, Castiel and Misha were all on their knees as the tremors had made it impossible to stand up.

"What the heck was that?!" Dean yelled as the tremors settled down to feel like a slight shaking sensation.

"That was the dark matter reacting to my grace," Castiel mumbled.

"Seriously?" Dean looked at Castiel with wide eyes.

"That's what's killing Jensen?" Jared said terror in his tone.

"Unfortunately, yes. His body's defence mechanism saw my grace as a foreign substance and its job was to get rid of it. It definitely did its job. Thankfully it also got rid of some of the dark matter in his body, but not enough to make a huge impact," Castiel said as he stood up hesitantly.

"Then how do we get rid of it? For good?" Jared asked as he looked at Castiel with his adorable puppy eyes.

"Unless you have a grace extractor or some kind of dark matter expeller then I don't think I can help you. A human body was not made to house elements of this sort. There's no saying what effect it will have on him," Castiel said as he inspected Jensen.

"What do you mean? Will it kill him?" Jared's chest rose and fell at a rapid pace.

"Not necessarily. It definitely has to ability to kill him, but if it doesn't then it would mutate his cells which can be unpredictable," Castiel placed his palm on Jensen's chest and shut his eyes.

"So like, you mean he could turn into one of those mutants from X-Men?" Dean asked as he waved his finger in the air without purpose.

"I don't get that reference Dean," Castiel shot his glare towards Dean just in time to see him roll his eyes with a dramatic flair.

"Wolverine, Phoenix, Professor X, Magneto… Mystique! Any of those names ring a bell?" Dean gestured in annoyance.

"No Dean," Castiel stared at Dean until Jared interrupted.

"Can we please stop bickering and come up with a plan to save my best friend," Jared's voice was full of sorrow as a tear created a pathway down his cheek.

"Yeah. Jared makes a good point," Dean spoke softly with a guilt-ridden tone.

"Hey Cas, didn't you use that grace extractor thing on Sammy to use as a tracking spell for Gadreel a few years back?" Dean asked as he took a step closer to the bed.

"How did you know about that? Did Sam tell you?" Castiel questioned.

"Doesn't matter how I know; we have more important things to worry about now. Now where did you leave the grace extractor?" Dean raised his tone which caused his voice to sound grainier.

"Somewhere in the bunker. Except it's back in our world. We can't use the tools here because," Castiel's sentence was cut short.

"Everything here is a damn prop," Dean scoffed as he directed his attention towards Jared with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"So, what do you suppose we do then Cas. Got any bright ideas?" Dean stared wide eyed at Castiel.

"There's nothing else we can really do. Unless you have 2 archangels in this world willing to help extract this dark matter then we'll just have to wait it out and hope Jensen is still himself if he wakes up," Castiel looked apologetically at Jared.

"If?!" Jared whispered with the intent to yell.

Dean creased his eyebrows as an idea popped into his mind, but he couldn't quite reach the solution.

"Hasn't this happened before on like that tv show from DC? What's it called?... Speedy? No. The Blur? I don't think so… Um.. OH! The Flash!" Dean's face turned into a wide smile as if he had accomplished something extraordinary.

"What do you mean?" Castiel looked at Dean confused but a little intrigued.

"Yeah, the uh new season. It deals with these humans or objects that gained powers from dark matter and the nerdy dude with Sam's hair who works at some science lab, finally created a cure and they administered it to some shark dude and some messed up guy with a psycho daughter and it worked!" Dean continued to rampage on about his knowledge of The Flash.

"So, do you think you could create something like that?" Dean asked with hopeful tone.

"That's a fictional television show. None of it is real. So this so called Dark Matter cure doesn't exist," Castiel said defensively.

"We're a tv show too and we exist," Dean tried to make a point.

"I guess if I could find what Earth or plain of existence these Flash people are on then we could steal one of their cures of at least get the ingredients for one," Castiel suggested.

"Great idea Cas, I wish I could've come up with that," Dean said sarcastically as he reached for his hat and placed it on his head.

"So Jared. You comin?" Dean glanced back at Jared who looked like he was struggling with the decision he had to make.

"Standing over Jensen's unconscious body isn't productive nor is it helping him, and we could really use an extra helping hand. Plus, this new world will be epic I can guarantee it," Dean make a clicking sound with his mouth which was accompanied by a wink as he waited in anticipation for Jared to join them.

A smile slowly but surely made its way across Jared's face as he nodded and took a few steps forward to join Dean and Castiel. "Jensen and I good friends of the cast of The Flash so I recon this'll be pretty cool. Plus, Jensen and I may have peed on Stephen Amell's parking spot not so long ago, so it's been a little awkward since," Jared began to feel more like himself as he bragged about the amazing pranks he and Jensen had previously pulled on the DC tv show cast.

"So how do we make this portal?" Jared asked as he followed Dean and Cas out the door.

"Crap I hadn't thought of that."


	12. Castiel VS Michael

"Shouldn't Cas be back by now?" Jared whined as he paced back and forth along the slim corridor.

"It's not easy finding these ingredients in your world. Give him some time," Charlie said as she observed the large portraits of Jared and Genevieve which hung firmly on the wall.

"Jensen doesn't HAVE time," Jared said soulfully as his pace sped up.

"Jensen's gonna be fine. I promise," Dean grabbed Jared by his shoulder to re-assure him.

Sam made his way across to a giant, grey tanning bed which rested on a fluffy, white rug.

The word Ergoline stood out in red across the front in printed cursive.

"What are you? Dracula?" Sam said with a shocked expression as he glanced over to Jared who was still pacing.

Dean saw the object Sam had been looking at and curiously walked over to him. He grasped at the opening of the tanning bed and pulled it open as the sound of escaping air shot of the corners of the machine.

"George Hamilton Dracula," Dean smirked.

Suddenly, a strong breeze smashed into the white silky curtains which sent them flying to the left of the window. Castiel appeared in front of them with a clear glass vial of thick blood, a glistening red fruit from the tree of life, an old ripped out parchment of a book, an empty vial and a metallic syringe.

"Hello," Cas grunted as he took a few steps towards Sam and Dean.

"Do you have everything?" Sam asked

"Yes. All except for the Archangel Grace," Castiel looked down at the empty vial then up at Dean.

"Where are we gonna get that? There aren't any dicks with wings here, well except for Cas. Which on normal circumstances I would celebrate but correct me if I'm wrong… Dont we need an Archangel TO GET Archangel grace," Dean sarcastically blurted as he whipped his hands around.

"We do have an Archangel. Well sort of," Castiel stared into Dean's green eyes with sincerity.

"Michael," Sam puffed, frozen in place.

Dean creased his eyebrows and parted his mouth as his heart began to race. He had just then realised that the agonising headaches that Michael had inflicted due to his repetitive pounding had silenced since they'd arrived in this world.

"Just so you know… after this I'm gonna need some new clothes," Dean gestured down his body.

"You can borrow some of mine," Jared broke the silence as he stepped forward.

"Ok. Well what are we waiting for. Let's get this over with," Dean harshly removed his jacket as he chucked it onto the coffee table beside him.

"You might want to lay down for this Dean. It isn't pleasant," Castiel pulled out a metallic syringe and inserted his thumb into a hoop on the top and his index and ring finger into the two hoops on the side.

Dean peered around the room and began to walk towards the black three-seater couch. His bottom sunk deep into the memory foam as he rested his back against a couple of pillows.

"Are you ready Dean?" Castiel asked with concern.

"Here. Give him this," Jared unclipped his leather belt and pulled it through the hoops in his jeans. He flipped the belt over and folded it twice as he ran over to Castiel.

"I got it," Charlie grabbed the belt off of Jared and carefully wedged it in Dean's mouth.

"You good?" Sam asked Dean as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dean nodded as he saw Castiel creep closer with the giant needle growing nearer to his neck. He shut his eyes and tried to revert his attention to something else.

"Blueberry pie, cherry pie, meat pie, hot women, porn, lots of porn," Dean mouthed to himself as he could feel the stares of everyone in the room.

Suddenly Dean felt an enormous shooting pain in the side of his throat as if a knife was slowly cutting shapes out of his veins and arteries. His mouth peered open as a scream of absolute agony echoed through the room.

The vile in the syringe had begun to glow a bright blue as wisps of grace floated around inside. Dean's cries grew less and less intense as the grace was sucked into the tube.

"I don't know how much longer Dean can hold out," Castiel looked at Sam and Charlie with concern and panic.

"What do you mean?" Sam stared wide eyed at Cas.

Dean's eyes began to flutter as he started to wheeze with a shortened inhale.

"I can try and speed up the process but it's risky," Castiel said as he stopped pulling on the end of the syringe.

"Risky? How?" Sam felt a tear form in the corner of his eye.

"If I dig the needle in deeper, I can extract more grace in less time," Castiel paused.

"But, it'll take a bigger toll on Dean's body and will take longer for him to heal," Cas glanced down at Dean who's eyes were barely open.

"Do what you need to do," Jared interrupted.

"Sam?" Castiel looked at Sam, waiting for confirmation.

"Do it," Sam struggled to speak as another tear trickled down his cheek.

Castiel grabbed a firmer grasp of the needle and lodged it further into Dean's neck. Dean's head craned backwards against the pillow as another loud cry of torture filled everyone's ears.

Blood began to spill out of Deans nose as it collected at his lip and dripped onto the couch. The bright blue grace had reached the top of the syringe as drops of blood leaked out of the corner of Dean's eyes.

Castiel removed the needle from Dean's neck as he placed it carefully next to the jumper on the coffee table.

He secured two fingers on Dean's forehead as a shining light peaked through every crevasse of Dean's body. The blood disappeared from his stained cheeks and his breathing had returned to normal.

"He should be fine," Castiel said as he removed his fingers from Dean's head.

Sam let out a sigh of relief as he peeked over the couch to see Dean's current condition.

"What do we do now? How do we create this portal?" Jared asked.

"Would you be able to get us a large bowl and a knife?" Castiel questioned Jared as he saw him walk towards the kitchen.

"To make this a quick and easy mission, you and Dean will come with me into this alternate alternate universe. Charlie and Jared will stay here," Castiel stated as he directed the message to Sam.

"Hey. Why does Dean get to go and not me? He doesn't look like he's in particularly good condition to go dimension hopping," Charlie complained as she gestured at Dean.

"Because. He undoubtedly is the only person here who has seen this show. So in order to get to this universe you have to know exactly where you're going or you'll just end up in a black void," Castiel explained.

Jared returned holding a silver bowl and a long and thick jagged edged knife. He placed it on the table next to the ingredients as Castiel began to chop up the weirdly shaped, sparkling fruit into thick slices.

He poured the blood of a most holy man on top of the slices as it oozed past it. He then reached over to Dean and plucked a strand of hair from his head as he saw him flinch with discomfort.

"Sorry Dean," Castiel looked at Dean sincerely.

Castiel began to open up the vial which contained Michael's grace and let it sink into the bowl in a swirl of different shades of blue.

As he picked up the yellow parchment, he started to read out the words which were printed in bold cursive.

"Koth, muncho, notux."

The bowl glowed an intense white as Castiel backed away. Suddenly, the light which immersed from the bowl shot past Sam and Charlie and imploded in the middle of the room.

A bright orange line of shifting light appeared as it let out a strange sizzling noise.

"Sam, help me grab Dean," Castiel said as he grasped Deans left arm and threw it over his shoulder in an attempt to lift him up.

Sam grabbed a hold of Deans right arm and beared the other half of Dean's weight on his shoulder.

"We have 72 hours before this portal closes. So all we need to do is find the dark matter cure and get out as fast as we can, no delays," Castiel looked over to his right as he heard Sam grunt.

"It kinda looks like a glowy space vagina," Charlie giggled as the boys disappeared through the portal in a flash.


	13. I am an Angel of the Lord

"Where are we?" Sam asked as he took in his surroundings. They stood on a cemented rooftop which was lit up by an astonishing orange light.

There were 3 giant pot plants to their right which balanced on the edge of an old table, an open garbage bin and a long wooden seat to their left.

"Let's place him down here," Sam said as he stumbled towards the bench.

They kneeled down and gently released Dean from their grip as they positioned him across seat. Castiel nudged Sam as they backed off slightly to give Dean some space.

"How long will he be like this?" Sam asked with a worried tone.

"Hopefully not much longer," Castiel replied.

Sam flinched as he heard a feminine voice echoing through the open door behind him. The voice grew louder and more prominent as she began to approach them. Sam's heart began to race as he frantically whipped his head around in order to find somewhere to hide Dean.

"Sammy!" The woman screamed as Sam and Castiel stared at the doorway in confusion.

Sam took a few steps forward and saw a shadow dance across the wall. The woman's hands were wrapped around her head as her body twitched and flinched, barely able to hold her own weight.

She took a few steps forward as she collapsed in front of the boys.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Sam said as he held out a hand to help her.

"I think I'm adorable," the woman smirked at Sam then began to twitch uncontrollably.

She leant against the wall and used it as support as she attempted to stand up. Her legs wobbled underneath her as she grasped her head tightly and let out a high-pitched shriek.

"Don't you think that there is anything PAST OR PRESENT that I would put in front of you!" The woman whimpered.

Sam held out his arms to try and support her with a very concerned and questioning look on his face. She whipped her arms around as if she had no control over her movement or vocals and began to clutch her head again.

"I'm Batman!" The woman yelled then let out an overwhelmingly heavy breath.

Sam creased his eyebrows as he looked over at Dean whose head was craned back which exposed his Adams apple.

"What am I supposed to do!" she cried again as her knees buckled beneath her.

"Hey, hey, hey. You good?" Sam held out his hand as she looked up at him with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that," she puffed apologetically.

"You don't need to apologise," Sam knelt down to her level.

The woman slowly lifted her head up as her blue eyes interlocked with Sam's.

"Your brother. There's so much pain and suffering," the woman choked as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked with an alarmed tone.

The woman clutched her head again as her face crinkled up in discomfort.

"Azazel, he… He tortured him for 40 years. Oh my god. It's so brutal," she sobbed as she wiped away fallen tears.

"How do you know that?" Sam demanded curiously.

"Um," she struggled to find the right words.

"I'm sort of a psychic. But not like a crystal ball psychic. More like a metahuman telekinesis I can read your thoughts psychic," she chuckled as she grasped Sam's hand for support.

"You're not scared are you?" she spoke worriedly.

"No. No of course not," Sam said calmly as he helped her up onto her feet.

"Thank chuck," she replied with a relieved tone.

"Chuck?" Castiel asked.

"Oh don't worry. It's just something I say. People think it's weird but I don't care," she smiled and waved it off.

"I'm Amy," the woman said as she held out her right hand to Castiel.

"I'm Agent Beyoncé and this is Jay-Z," Castiel spoke formally as he gestured to himself and Sam.

"Nice to meet you… Sam and Castiel," Amy said as Castiel tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Psychic remember," Amy tapped her temple.

"So what are you guys doing hopping universes anyway," Amy asked as Sam parted his mouth subtly in surprise.

"I can tell cause I can feel your bodies vibrating at a different frequency to the people of this earth… Also, Barry doesn't stop talking about his adventures to Earth 2 with Cisco and Harrison," Amy spoke rapidly with obvious fascination and knowledge of the subject.

"Earth 2?" Castiel poked his head forward.

"It's a LONG story. Anyway. You obviously came here for a good reason considering how hard it would've been to get here. Why'd you come?" Amy asked.

"Can't you just read our minds?" Castiel spoke with a coat of sarcasm.

"Well if I did that all the time, life just wouldn't be all that fun. Plus, not many people like me digging around in their brains so I try to limit how often I use my powers," Amy smiled.

"How did you say you got your powers again? And sorry by my asking, what exactly is a 'metahuman?'" Sam said with lack of confidence in his pronunciation of metahuman.

"When the Star Labs particle accelerator exploded, my friend Abbey and I had our toes dipped in the pool, drinkin a couple of vodka cruisers and listening to Panic at the Disco through my new Airpods. I could feel some sort of energy surge through me then a strange looking orange storm cloud formed above us. Before we had any chance to move, I heard a loud bang and suddenly everything went black. The next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital bed, being told I had been in a coma for 9 months. The medical professionals were completely baffled and had no idea what was wrong with me or how to help me.

Thank Chuck Mr Wells and his team brought me to Star Labs and found a way to wake me up. I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for them."

"They seem like great people," Sam said.

"But Abbey is still in a coma and it's all my fault," Amy's voice broke.

"Hey. It's not your fault Amy. You had no idea what was going to happen," Sam grabbed her arm reassuringly.

"Thanks, but that doesn't make up for the fact that she's in a coma," Amy sniffled as she walked over to the bench Dean was lying unconscious on.

"I can heal your friend," Castiel said hoarsely as he stepped in front of Amy.

"No offense but you look like a tax accountant," Amy commented.

"This is just a vessel. Belonged to one Jimmy Novak. My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord," Castiel lowered his head as lightning flashed behind Castiel which exposed his wings in a black shadow.

Amy stared up at Castiel with her eyes and mouth opened wide in shock.

"Woah. That was awesome," she said with shuddering breath.


	14. Wayward Sisters

"She's in room 9, just down the hall," Amy said as she walked alongside Dean, Sam and Castiel.

"How are you feeling Dean? Is Michael still?" Sam had no intention of finishing his sentence.

"Yeah. He's still racking around in my brain, but it only feels like a dull ache. Nothing too insane," Dean said as he felt the intense stare of his brother.

"You sure you're alright?" Sam asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes Sam, how many times do I gotta say I'm fine before you believe me," Dean chuckled with an irritated tone.

"Alright it's just, you didn't talk a whole lot on the ride here," Sam said accusingly.

"Look, I don't need to explain myself to you. You just need to trust me. Can you do that Sammy?" Dean looked up to Sam with desperate eyes.

"Yeah. Okay," Sam stuttered.

"We're here," Amy interrupted as she pulled at the door's handle and listened to it creak open slowly.

Their eyes laid upon a young woman with short brown hair, almost identical to Amy's. She wore a blue hospital gown and was covered from the chest down in tight white sheeting. Her face and arms poked out of the sheets but those were the only parts of her that were visible.

She had a long blue tube lodged down her throat which was attached to a thinner clear tube that rested on her chin and wrapped around the back of her neck. A needle penetrated the skin on top of her left hand and was tied down with masking tape.

Castiel moved closer to the girl and unintentionally paid close attention to the shape of her thick, crusted lips where the tube rested and the large brown spot which grew on the right side of her nose.

"Poor girl," Castiel said with a distressed tone as he crept closer to her with concentrated eyes.

"Can you heal her?" Amy disturbed Castiel as he placed his index and middle finger on the girls forehead.

"I've found the source of the problem. It's just, I won't be able to get rid of the dark matter in Abbey's system without causing her extreme distress. I can either wake her up and risk the chance of her body not accepting the substance in her system. Or she can stay the way she is, and you can wait for her to wake up on her own. I can't promise she will though," Castiel informed her uneasily.

"What would Abbey want?" Sam turned to Amy with a wholehearted look in his eyes.

Amy was torn between the different options and hated the thought of losing her best friend. Her heart raced and eyes fluttered as a single tear leaked out and dripped down her cheek.

"She would want to wake up," Amy sniffled as she wiped her hand across her cheek and smudged the wet tears.

"Are you sure?" Castiel seeked her confirmation.

"Yeah I'm sure," Amy replied with a stutter.

Castiel removed his fingers and opened his hand as he placed it flat on her chest. A bright blue light emanated from his palm as Abbey's chest rose and fell with each beam. The EKG read 170BPM as the number began to rise greatly and let out deafening beeps.

Suddenly Abbey's eyes shot open as she gasped for air but choked on the tube wedged down her throat. She coughed and splattered as her throat had a desperate need to eject the foreign plastic object.

Amy ran over to Abbey and ripped the band which held the tube in her mouth. She carefully began to pull out the long plastic cylinder as Abbey continued to heave and cough with droplets of saliva splattering Amy's hand.

The end of the tube made itself visible as it scratched the back of her throat upon exit.

"Abbey!?" Amy yelled urgently as Abbey's coughing died down slightly.

"What the hell is happening!?" Abbey sounded terrified and confused.

"Abbey. Calm down, everything's fine," Sam reassured Abbey in a calm tone.

"You were in a coma," Castiel informed her.

"A coma!? For how long!?" Abbey looked petrified.

"One year," Amy said after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh my god. A whole year! What happened? The last thing I remember was… Amy, you and I were at the pool and…" Abbey cut herself off mid-sentence as she was horror-stricken.

"Do you feel okay? Like, do you feel any different?" Amy asked with a concerned tone.

"What do you mean 'different?'" Abbey asked confused.

"Do you have any powers," Castiel asked with a grating and formally curious tone.

"Yeah. Get straight to the point Cas, that won't frighten her at all," Dean said sarcastically.

"Powers?! Dude, I just woke up from a coma and you expect me to know immediately if I have any powers!" Abbey was currently very overwhelmed and confused.

"Just, if you notice anything unusual then you need to tell someone," Castiel said, accompanied by an intense stare.

"Ok, I promise," Abbey said with a smile as Amy embraced her in a tight and overwhelming hug.

"God, I missed you so much Abbey," Amy said with her mouth pressed against Abbey's shoulder.

"I missed you more," Abbey giggled.

"No I missed you more," Amy challenged.

"No I'm quite positive that I missed you more," Abbey joked lovingly.

"Chick flick moment," Dean sung through pursed lips.

"Come on you love chick flicks," Sam smirked.

"Yeah you're right," Dean admitted as he tapped Amy on the shoulder which made her exit the tight embrace.

"Thank you guys so much!" Amy spoke with sincerity as she cupped her hands against her heart.

"If there's anything I can do for you… Abbey owes you her life," Amy waited impatiently for someone to speak so that she knew if she was needed.

"Actually, yeah. You wouldn't happen to know a Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon or Caitlyn Snow, would you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they're close friends. Why?" Amy said as she whipped her head back at Abbey momentarily.

"I think we'll cash in that favour."


	15. Run Nora Run!

"This isn't technically betraying them, but instead helping them, right? Cause they wanted more volunteers to test the serum therefore I'm helping both of you at the same time. Wait so why do we have to do this secretly again?" Amy rambled as the boys scanned their surroundings.

They walked down a wide hallway with cream stone walls on either side and red and blue pipes which lined the ceiling. A blue tubed light stretched out like a thick string of spaghetti across the wall and emitted white beams which lit up the hallway.

"Because, we need to take the cure back to the earth we previously visited to cure my doppelganger so he doesn't die or go all meta crazy and kill everyone… Wow… now that I'm saying it out loud it actually sounds kinda epic," Dean said as a smile painted itself across his face in a sign of self-impression.

They saw a pool of light gather on the cold floor as they approached the archway into a large room which was named the speed lab.

Chatter began to grow increasingly louder and mumble turned into structured sentences heard from a distance.

"The thing with Higs particles isn't the mass per-se but the effect they have on the mass of other particles," a young males voice was heard as an echo through hallway.

"How would one go about performing a super-sonic punch on one of those particles?" the high-pitched sound of a young woman's voice echoed back.

"Nora," the man sighed as Dean, Sam, Castiel and Amy began to walk faster toward the intertwining voices.

"Dad… I'm sorry, but I already know all of this," Nora chuckled with a know-it-all tone.

"My high school text books had laws of Physics that this time hasn't even discovered yet… I don't need THIS kind of training. I need to learn how to be like you," she said sincerely with a slight wine.

"What do you think it means to be like me?" the father replied back in a questioning tone.

"You know… Running so fast you can stop a tsunami! Or, vibrating something bigger than a plane! Or, how about defeating a sand demon by throwing lightning at him!" Nora sounded hyped, intrigued and ecstatic.

"Nora. Look, all of those things are way beyond your current skill level. You gotta stick to what you can handle right now," the man's voice was heard as a slight whisper as the boys and Amy approached the doorway which led into the giant, electronic filled room.

"Just because I'm your daughter, that doesn't mean you have to baby me. I can handle way more than you think," Nora replied back in a whisper as her voice cracked every few seconds.

"Watch," she said as a wide smile stretched across her face in her father's direction.

Amy stepped into the room as the boys followed to get a closer look at what Nora was attempting to do.

Nora jumped up out of her seat and twisted her body to face the giant opening in the wall behind her. Purple and yellow lightning surged through her toes and made its way to her head as it streaked behind her like lines of static.

Every step she took lasted less than a millisecond as a crackling sound emitted itself from her body and left behind a trail of bright intertwining yellow and purple electricity all the way up the ramp.

Wind brushed past their faces as Nora sped around the track above their heads which had curved, glass walls built around it.

The man stretched his arms back and interlocked his fingers behind his head as he craned his head forward. The black sweater he wore lifted up his chest only a few inches which revealed the long grey shirt he wore underneath.

Nora's lightning gathered as she ran in circles around the room. The crackling sound of static grew louder and more intense as her shoes screeched across the floor to a stop.

Her right arm swung straight out from behind her back as clusters of purple and yellow electricity shot from her shoulder down to the tips of her fingers. Her face stretched into one of utter shock as her ankle rolled inwards causing her to tumble down the ramp at a rapid speed.

The lightning which had shot from her hand ricocheted off of the metal walls and smashed into the older man. He was sent flying through the framed glass board with algorithms written in white marker spread over it.

Little shards of glass scattered across the floor as the man landed on his back with a giant THUD. He skid and tumbled over due to the momentum and crashed into Castiel which only knocked him back a few feet.

"Dad! Dad are you okay?!" Nora's voice was full of panic and regret as she raced towards her father's struggling body.

"I'm okay. I've been hit with lightning before," the man wheezed as he began to recall old memories with Zoom and planted his hands on the floor in an attempt to get up.

"Oh… Amy? You didn't see all that did you?" Nora looked up towards Amy with a guilt ridden expression.

"Yes, we've been here quite a while," Castiel replied formally as he glanced over at Dean who's mouth and eyes were frozen open.

"Are you actually okay Barry? That looked like a hard hit. I hope your speed healing kicks in or you're gonna be in pain for a while," Amy held out a hand to Barry and he grasped it firmly.

"I know you are able to read our thoughts, but I would appreciate it if you didn't read mine," Barry asked as he used Amy's hand to pull himself up.

"I wasn't reading your mind. You have glass sticking out of your back," Amy said sarcastically as she pointed at the red stains and tears in his sweater and shirt.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry dad!" Nora said as she choked on her tears.

Suddenly a man with shoulder length black hair and a man with slicked back blonde hair and glasses which rested comfortably on his nose ran in panting.

"Is everything okay? We heard something smash… Oh my god, Barry are you okay," a British accent coated the voice of the guy with blonde hair in which he sounded very concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright Julian. Just a small complication in Nora's training... Hey Cisco would you mind seeing what Amy and her friends might need while I head to Caitlyn to get this glass removed?" Barry instructed Cisco as Julian helped Barry out the door and to the medical room.

"Yeah no problem Bear," Cisco replied as he noticed a tall man with long, silky brown hair step into his view.

"Woah. Your hair… It's so… beautiful," Cisco twirled his fingers around his long curly black hair as he noticed Sam's hair sparkle under the artificial light.

"Thanks? You too I guess," Sam replied uncomfortably as he heard a chuckle peep out of the corner of Dean's mouth.

"What did you bring these men here for? Not that I'm complaining," Cisco glanced at Dean whos heart was currently beating out of his chest in excitement.

"We need the metahuman cure," Amy asked Cisco with anticipation.

"Who are you intending to use it on if I may ask," Cisco eyed the three men who stood a few feet behind Amy.

"A close friend. A blade which sliced through him contained shards of dark matter which entered his bloodstream and we don't know how long he'll last without a cure," Sam informed Cisco.

"If he's at the hospital then I can arrange for him to be brought here to Star Labs. After all Amy, this isn't Harry Potter. We can't just give you a potion that'll fix all your problems," Cisco said as he took a few steps toward the doorway.

"He is at a hospital but… he's in a different universe. We'll need to bring the cure to him," Castiel stepped in front of Cisco which blocked his exit.

"Oh Okay. Then someone has to be there who knows how to administer the cure so I'll just breach to him myself," Cisco tapped Castiel on his shoulder as he slowly squeezed past him.

"What exactly is a breach?" Castiel asked curiously.

"You'll see; cause we're coming too," Dean spoke sternly as Cisco's mouth parted but no words came out.

"Okay. I'll go sneak a serum from Caitlyn's desk. Amy can lead you to the breach room," Cisco gave in as he jogged out of sight.

"Can I go first?" Dean smirked intriguingly.

"Lead the way solider."


	16. Mystery Spot

"Did we just meet Draco back there?" Sam asked with excitement built up excitement.

"Yeah! Cool Huh!" Dean clenched his teeth together as his mouth stretched into a wide smile.

Dean led the way as he stepped through an archway onto a firm metallic platform. Behind him followed Sam and the others.

Sam let out a small grunt as he lowered his neck slightly under the archway to avoid any collision.

"What is this place? Looks kinda creepy," Sam said as he reached for something to hold since it was pitch black ahead.

"This is the breach room. It is a contained area so the event horizon in the breach won't have a chance to rip anything apart," Cisco raised his voice as he walked proudly through the archway and slammed his fist on a large button.

They heard several loud 'clanks' as beams of light suddenly lit up the room.

"So.. Vibe. What's it like having powers? I bet its awesome," Dean poked his head in Cisco's direction as his voice cracked with excitement.

"Yeah. It's like I'm Professor X and Doctor Strange combined but without the sling ring and the cheesy catchphrases," Cisco said sarcastically as he placed a pair of black technological powered glasses over his head.

"With great power comes great responsibility," Cisco mocked as he clicked a button on the side of his glasses which caused blue light to shine through the black bars in the front.

Cisco motioned for them to follow him down the stairs and into the middle of the room where they faced another elevated platform ahead.

Castiel, Dean, Sam and Amy all followed Cisco as they squeezed in through a 2 metre wide space between orange walls on either side of them. The walls were approximately a metre high but had a sheet of glass which connected from the top of the block to the ceiling.

Cisco froze in place as he focused in the centre of the stage ahead of them which shone a bright white colour.

Suddenly Cisco curled his hand in a fist and punched the air ahead of him with his palm faced forward. This caused his knuckles to emit a bright blue crystallising light and directed its energy into the centre of the platform.

A loud whistling sound became evident as the focus point of energy formed a donut shape and increased in size dramatically. The breach folded outwards from the centre as if the air had begun to unwrap a candy bar.

The product which formed in front of them looked almost like you dropped dry ice into a body of water.

"Shouldn't the event horizon be tearing us to shreds? This doesn't make any sense?" Sam complained with a worried tone.

"Nothing makes sense around here," Cisco turned his head back to face them with a smile.

"So… Whos going first?" Cisco asked.

"I volunteer as tribute," Dean rubbed his hands together as he snickered excitedly.

"Well up you go Katniss. We'll meet you on the other side," Cisco grinned.

"Dean, this doesn't look particularly safe," Sam spoke with concern and Castiel agreed.

"Stop worrying Sammy, it's perfectly fine. I trust this man with my life," Dean said whole-heartedly as he ran through the wormhole without a second thought.

Dean flew out of the portal with great speed as if someone pushed him off the edge of a pool. He landed on the white floorboards with a thud which sent a pain jolting up his leg. He looked up and saw both Jared and Charlie looking down at him in shock.

Jared stood hovering over Jensen's unconscious body with a look of anticipation.

"Did you get the cure?" Jared asked with eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on…" Dean was cut short as a he felt a massive force being exerted on his back which caused him to topple forward. His chest slammed into the ground as he felt a pair of large knee-caps dig into his spine.

He felt a light brush down his thigh as the ends of a trench coat made itself visible.

"Cas, do you mind," Dean said in a wheeze before he felt two hands push against his back.

"Sorry," Castiel interrupted as he got to his feet.

"They heard the sound of crackling electricity emit from the breach as a woman and two men fell through the portal. Luckily Dean and Castiel's reflexes were fast enough that they were able to move themselves out of the way before another accident were to happen.

The woman fell through face first, her short pink hair pointing at several different angels to her head. She wore the same red and black plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves, blue jeans, black boots and bronze amulet tied loosely around her neck.

Sam's blue plaid shirt was ruffled in places, several buttons were undone and his hair was frizzled up and coating his face like a lions mane.

"Who are these people?" Jared asked with unintended harshness as he noticed the two men get to their feet.

"This is Cisco… and this is Amy," Castiel said as Dean held out a helping hand to Amy who he saw was struggling to regain balance.

"HO, O, O, Doppelganger!" Cisco giggled with excitement as he pointed at Jared.

"Oh! And you're a Hunger Games fan too!" Cisco pointed to Charlies shirt which read 'May the odds ever be in your favour.'

"Don't get her started, she will not stop," Sam warned Cisco as Charlie pouted.

"Can we please stop fan girling… my best friend is dying over here!" Jared sobbed.

"Right, sorry," Cisco sped over to the door and quietly clicked it shut.

He stepped to the left of the door and pulled on a string which lowered the white plastic curtains with a flutter.

He made his way over to Jensen as he reached into the pocket of his baggy grey jacket and pulled out a white, rectangular object the size of his hand.

"What is that?" Castiel asked as he inched closer to Jensen.

"Looks like an epilator," Charlie commented as Dean tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"You know… The thing you use to pull out the little irritating hairs that drive everyone crazy… Is that just me?" Charlie continued as she noticed Dean give her an almighty eyeroll.

"This is how I will administer the dark matter cure. Once the substance activates in his system it will begin to supress the dark matters effects in his pituitary gland, therefore destroying it," Cisco explained as he slid a small disk-like structure into the large rectangular object.

"Has it been tested before?" Jared sounded worried.

"Yes. It has been tested on two meta's. King Shark and Chris Klein, who also went by the name Cicada," Cisco lowered the blue hospital sheets and pulled out Jensen's arm so that his hand dangled over the edge of the bed.

Jared gave Cisco a nod of approval as he placed the white object onto the inside of Jensen's upper arm. They heard a click as the bottom of the rectangle closest to his skin began to radiate a bright illuminating blue.

Jared felt panic arise in his chest as his head spun in circles which caused him to lose his balance and topple over slightly.

Dean grabbed Jared just as he was about to collapse and attempted to help him up. Unfortunately, Dean couldn't hold his weight properly, so he dragged Jared over to the spare hospital chair beside the bed and placed him down as gently as possible.

Suddenly the sound of a wheezing gasp shot through the room like a ricocheting bullet. Jensen's eyes shot open as chest shook intensely with each inhale and exhale.

"Where am I?! What the hell is happening!?" Jensen's voice was grating and hoarse but full of panic.

"You're at Sioux Falls General Hospital," Castiel informed him before Dean interrupted.

"Don't worry Jensen, everything's gonna be fine."


	17. Family Don't End In Blood - Finale

Dean paced up and down the hallway in an attempt to clear his mind. Thoughts rampaged through his skull as his head began to throb. Although, Michael hadn't been the cause of Dean's apparent migraine this time around, it was just the stress of the job.

"I'm here to see Jensen Ackles," a womans voice startled Dean.

"And your relation?" a man asked as he continued to type away on his keyboard, avoiding eye contact.

"He's my husband," she replied a little harsher than expected.

"My apologies. Hes in room 9. Just down the hall and to the left," the man craned his head over the bench to point in the desired direction.

"Thanks," Daneel replied as she placed her hands on her children's backs to guide them toward Jensen's room.

Dean couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but could see the panic on all of their faces. Whoever they were there for, they obviously cared deeply for them.

"Daddy!" A little girl squealed as she ran up to Dean and wrapped her arms around his legs.

A second girl and a little boy followed her closely behind and squeezed Deans legs on the opposing side to the big sister.

The small boy looked identical to the age of the second girl and shared a common look despite being a different gender.

The boy had short brown messy hair and cute pink chubby cheeks which reminded Dean of how he had looked when he was in his toddler years.

"I'm sorry, I think you're mistaking me for someone else," Dean spoke with a struggling smile.

"Oh my god, Jensen!" Daneel ran up to Dean in her black heels and swung her arms around his shoulders.

She pulled him in to a loving hug which forced him to return the gesture and wrap his arms around her waist.

"The kids and I were so worried! Wait, why aren't you in your room? They said you were sleeping?" Daneel asked as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Daddy! Are you hurt?" The girl spoke with a pouted lip. Dean lowered his head to meet her beautiful grass green eyes. She looked no more than 10 years old and had long blonde wavy hair.

Much to Dean's surprise she also shared a lot of Dean's unique facial features and expressions.

"No I'm fine," Dean said as a single tear dripped down his cheek.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" Daneel caught Dean's attention. He sniffled and reached his hand up to wipe the tear away.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired," Dean knew he could never have what Jensen had, which hurt him in ways he just couldn't fathom.

"Why don't you go get some sleep. We can come by a little later to see how you're doing," Daneel placed her hands on Dean's shoulders and left a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you daddy!" the little boy called out as Daneel grabbed him by the hand to lead him out.

"I love you too son," Dean felt his body tremble at the word. He sounded like his father, but the word meant something completely different to him.

Dean gave a cute little wave to the three children in front of him as he walked back into Jensen's room.

Sam's head immediately turned to Dean as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him with a click.

"Your family dropped by… I sent them home knowing you were okay," Dean turned his head slowly to face Jensen as another tear rolled down his face.

"Thanks… I have to admit, talking to myself… Well, the character I created, is kinda strange but weirdly fulfilling," Jensen smiled.

"Oooo, fulfilling. That's a big word Jen," Jared joked.

"Shut up," Jensen chuckled and glanced over at the door where he noticed a smile tugging at the corner of Sams lips.

"Sorry to ruin the fun, but I think its best that we leave soon," Castiel interrupted as he patted Cisco on the shoulder.

"It is getting quite crowded in here. Soon well all be snogging if we don't stretch our legs," Dean smirked as he unintentionally looked over at Castiel who's cheeks blushed a bright red.

"Awkward…" Cisco sung quietly.

"Hey… Do you guys mind if I come with you? To your Earth? I mean, not that my one isn't great but im guessing you guys could use an extra superhero to kick some monster butt," Amy filled the undeniably uncomfortable silence.

"The people on your earth still need someone to look after them. I wouldn't want to take that away," Sam stepped forward to meet Amy face to face, looking down at her.

"My earth has Cisco, Caitlyn, Barry, The Flash, Kid Flash, Vibe, XS… Do I need to keep going? Please… Let me help your earth, do some good… Maybe even make a difference," Amy looked up at Sam with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Fine. Just promise me one thing kiddo… Don't get yourself killed," Dean said as he placed a hand on Amy's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

"Well… Lets get this show on the road ha," Cisco stepped back and punched his fist in the air which created a breach only two metres ahead of him.

"It was nice meeting you all… Hope to see you three again sometime," Cisco said with a wink as he jokingly nudged Sam through the breach.

"I'm gonna miss you Cisc," Amy wrapped her arms around Cisco and pulled him in to a tight hug. Cisco had to keep the breach open so he could only return half of the favour.

"Make sure to visit me some time," Amy said with a reassuring nod.

"Don't you go replacing me Ames," Cisco said with a giggle.

"No one could ever replace you," Amy looked over her shoulder and jumped through the breach without a second thought.

The world surrounded her in a swirl of blue watery clouds until a small black dot appeared in front of her. It grew larger and larger until she could vaguely paint a picture of where she was headed.

She screamed as she saw a tall man's back appear at the end of the portal as if she were gliding down a plastic slide.

"Look out!"


End file.
